<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapling by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626765">Sapling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns'>CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Mean Keith, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Tearing clothes, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, that Season 1 era of Klance too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has <em>some</em> regrets when he gets chained to the tree by Nyma.<br/>Keith's rescue though makes it worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Lance probably should have expected this to some degree. This being, ending up handcuffed to an alien tree on some wasteland while his Lion is stolen. So maybe he put too much trust on some rando, it happens right? And by the time he manages to kick his helmet closer to his head so he can call out to his team it's a mess and a half. No one knows where exactly he is either and they're all far too busy trying to get Blue. His rescue will have to wait. He finally hears Keith's triumphant voice come through the comline. It's easy to picture that handsome smirk. It makes him want to bang his head against the ground.</p>
<p> "Hey Lance, I got your Lion back." Keith says.</p>
<p> "Thank you, Keith. Now can you come and unchain me?"</p>
<p> "W-what's that? You're cutting out. I can't hear you." What a dick. Handsome, deadly, and a dick. Lance groans.</p>
<p> "What do you need me to beg?" He asks.</p>
<p> "Would you?" And that's not the answer he was expecting to hear. Nor did he expect the thrill of the thought alone to pulse through his heart and make his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.</p>
<p> "I..." Lance's mind blanks out for a moment.</p>
<p> "Keith, go get Lance. We got things from here." He hears Shiro command and his face burns. He had forgotten the others would have been able to hear him beg as well.</p>
<p>     He doesn't bother trying to shimmy back up to standing, choosing to continue to lay in the dirt. Lance can hear the thrum of the Red Lion passing overhead. The ground trembles as Keith lands a bit harder than he probably intended. Lance thought he was plenty embarrassed being chained to a tree where his teammates couldn't see him. His mortification only increases the closer Keith gets to him.</p>
<p> "Wow." Keith whistles, arms crossing over his chest.</p>
<p> "Shut up." Lance groans. He tries to tug his wrists free again but it does absolutely nothing. Keith walks around him slowly and Lance swallows, made well aware of how vulnerable this leaves him. Keith stops in front of him again, crouching low to look at him better.</p>
<p> "You know something?" Keith asks.</p>
<p> "I know of things." Lance answers immediately. Keith chuckles, his hand reaching out and cups Lance's jaw. He pulls his head up and he can feel the burn of the stretch in his gut.</p>
<p> "I think you look good like this." Keith chuckles. Lance blinks up at him.</p>
<p> "What?"</p>
<p> "You heard me." He lets go of him.</p>
<p> "Weirdo." Lance says. The compliment sticks to him though.</p>
<p> "Says the one who was about to beg to be set free." Keith pulls his helmet off and picks up Lance's. He examines it for a few moments before finding what he wants. Lance is fairly certain Keith just muted the mic.</p>
<p> "I wasn't about to beg you."</p>
<p> "No?" Keith raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p> "No!"</p>
<p> "Then I guess you don't need my help getting yourself free." He shrugs.</p>
<p> "You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p> "I mean, it'd be a lot quieter on the ship."</p>
<p> "Wow." That stings a lot.</p>
<p> "So, what's it going to be? Beg to be freed or left behind?"</p>
<p> "You wouldn't be able to convince the team to abandon me." Or at least he doesn't think they would.</p>
<p> "You wanna test that theory?"</p>
<p> "You're just getting off on this aren't you?"</p>
<p> "Maybe a little." Keith admits. "Gotta say, the captured audience part is a bit of a turn on."</p>
<p> "What!?"</p>
<p> "Being bound, unable to go anywhere. Doesn't that sound fun?"</p>
<p> "Not when it's me who's bound up!"</p>
<p> "I mean you can at least say please." Lance wants to bang his head into the dirt again.</p>
<p> "Please." He sighs.</p>
<p> "Oh come on now, that didn't even sound honest." Keith gets up.</p>
<p> "Please free me?" He tries again.</p>
<p> "Better, but not quite."</p>
<p> "What do you need me to say?" Lance rolls his eyes. "Please sir, please free me." He adds in a breathy moan for good measure.</p>
<p>     Keith bites his lip and Lance feels his face burn. Of course that's what Keith wants out of him. To be able to hold this control over him and have Lance do whatever he pleases, whatever entertains him. And the worst part is that on some level, Lance wants that.</p>
<p> "Please, Keith sir, I want to be freed." He pouts and bats his lashes up at Keith.</p>
<p> "That's more like it." He walks around Lance again, slower than before. Lance can feel his eyes scan over every inch of his body that he can. He isn't sure if it'd be worth it to twist himself around so he can watch Keith better. He jolts when he feels Keith's hand on his lower back.</p>
<p> "What do you need to be freed from?" Keith leans down to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p> "These cuffs, sir." Lance tugs on them again. He watches Keith slide a hand along his arm to the cuffs.</p>
<p> "Are they hurting you?" He asks.</p>
<p> "No, but my arms are getting tired."</p>
<p> "Then why should I free you?" Keith asks. He looks over his shoulder at Keith. He has a smirk on his face that Lance wants to get rid of.</p>
<p> "Because I asked nicely?" He offers.</p>
<p> "I don't know. I think you'd have to do a bit more to earn that kind of reward." Keith taps his chin thoughtfully.</p>
<p> "E-earn it?"</p>
<p> "Mhmm."</p>
<p> "You're just being sick now."</p>
<p> "I mean, you keep going with it." He shrugs. "I think you're enjoying it too. Feel free to correct me though."</p>
<p> "I...!" He can't correct Keith because he's right. And Keith's eyes darken the longer he goes without saying anything.</p>
<p> "That's what I thought."</p>
<p> "Fuck you." Lance looks away from him to stare at the dirt. It's easier to ignore him this way.</p>
<p> "You want to know what you have to do to earn it?"</p>
<p> "...What?"</p>
<p> "Let's start by lifting your hips for me." Keith taps his back. Lance hides his face in the crook of his arm and lifts his hips for him.</p>
<p> "Perfect." Keith says. Lance whines softly at the praise. Keith slides the hand on his back over his waist, the other leaving his arm as well.</p>
<p>     Both settle over the belt and easily undo it, pulling it off and setting it aside. His face burns brighter. Keith runs his hands along his stomach and sides before letting go of him.</p>
<p> "Now let's see." Keith hums. He hears Keith opening the pockets on his own belt and one of his hands settle back on his waist.</p>
<p> "Don't move." Keith commands. He can't help but glance over his shoulder curiously, but keeps his body still. His breath catches in his throat when he sees Keith's dagger in his hand. He watches Keith tug the undersuit away from his body and plunge the knife into the excess material. The blade ghosts along his waist. Then Keith is giving it a sharp tug and sheathes his knife once more. Lance swallows as Keith grabs the material in both hands.</p>
<p> "Keith?" He asks.</p>
<p> "You're doing great." Keith tells him and then pulls the material in two different directions, tearing the hole he made wider. The sound of it has Lance sucking in a sharp breath, cool air touching his bare waist and hip. Keith has to pick his knife up again, slicing through the material above his back. His face burns when he realizes what Keith's doing, and within a few more tugs and cuts, the undersuit pools around his knees.</p>
<p> "Jesus." Lance wheezes.</p>
<p> "Like that?" Keith asks, his hand sliding along the back of his thigh.</p>
<p> "Can't wait to see how you're going to explain this." Lance looks away. He gasps when he feels the flat side of Keith's blade kiss his hip.</p>
<p> "I'll figure something out." Keith murmurs. Lance lets out an embarrassed sound when Keith cuts through his underwear like butter. Cotton clearly no match for it.</p>
<p>     And Keith has little problems tearing the rest of the fabric all the way through, letting it dangle in tatters along one leg.</p>
<p> "There we go." Keith hums and Lance tries to squeeze his thighs together to keep him from seeing him bare.</p>
<p> "Aww, are you hiding from me Lance?"</p>
<p> "No." He tucks his face back into the crook of his arm.</p>
<p> "Good." Keith chuckles. "You shouldn't after all."</p>
<p> "Keith?"</p>
<p> "Hmm?"</p>
<p> "What do I have to do to be freed?" He asks.</p>
<p> "Be good." Keith says. His hands rest on his thighs again, making their way up.</p>
<p> "Aren't I already?"</p>
<p> "You are."</p>
<p> "Then?" Lance asks.</p>
<p>     He gasps when he feels the material of the gloves graze his outer folds, then spreads them.</p>
<p> "You're wet." Keith murmurs. Lance knows! He's very aware of it! He whines.</p>
<p> "And?" He hopes it comes out like a challenge.</p>
<p> "It's hot." Keith says and it sucks the air out of his lungs. His fingers trace the inner folds, up to his growth. He hums when Lance twitches from the touch. They slide back down to tease his entrance.</p>
<p> "Don't..." He whines. The hands pause.</p>
<p> "Don't?" And the fact that Keith genuinely pauses to get the rest of the statement warms his heart.</p>
<p> "Don't tease me." Lance says.</p>
<p> "Want me in you that badly?" Keith asks with a soft chuckle. "Right here, chained to a tree, in the open on an alien planet?"</p>
<p> "Fuck." He whimpers. Keith leans closer to him, breath hot against his ear.</p>
<p> "Want me to be pounding you into the dirt when any of our teammates could come looking for us?"</p>
<p> "Fuck!"</p>
<p> "Wonder who'd catch us. Who'd want to leave immediately, who'd want to stay." Keith presses a finger into him as he traces his growth in his other hand. Lance moans and hides his face in shame when he eagerly rocks back onto Keith's finger.</p>
<p> "Would you have let anyone fuck you like this?" Keith asks him and he shakes his head.</p>
<p> "Good answer." Keith praises him and hooks his finger, pressing into Lance's sweet spot. Then there's two fingers inside, then three. They thrust into him gently, pressing against that spot inside of Lance.</p>
<p> "Fuck, doing so good, Lance."</p>
<p> "Please Keith."</p>
<p> "Hmm?"</p>
<p> "Just... get inside of me already." He chokes out. Keith chuckles and pulls his hands off of Lance entirely. He hears the tearing of more fabric and then he feels Keith's hard cock against his thigh. It's certainly bigger than what he's had inside of him before. Both in length and girth. Keith shifts, pulling Lance's hips up further and pushing his shoulders down towards the dirt.</p>
<p> "Please."</p>
<p> "I'm going." Keith presses the blunt tip against his entrance. Then it's sliding inside of him and he moans at the stretch. Keith lets him adjust to it and rolls his hips.</p>
<p> "Fuck, Keith." He rocks against him.</p>
<p> "Eager. Look at you, fucking yourself on me." Keith chuckles. Lance moans twitching around him. Keith nips his ear and grips his hips tightly. He starts thrusting in earnest. He quickly begins to pick up the pace, pulling Lance onto him.</p>
<p> "God! Yes!" Lance shouts loudly.</p>
<p> "Fuck Lance. You feel so good." Keith tells him and he moans at the praise. He shifts the angle of his thrusts, and Lance nearly screams when he nails his sweet spot.</p>
<p> "Right there! Fuck! Don't -- Ahhnn don't stop."</p>
<p> "Didn't plan on it, babydoll." Keith thrusts nice and hard into that spot over and over again. Keith fills him so nicely, he can't think of being anything other than made for Keith. He tugs on Lance's hair, pulling him up enough so his face isn't pressed into the dirt anymore.</p>
<p> "Think they're looking for us?" Keith asks with a breathy chuckle.</p>
<p> "Gahhh-- God I hope not."</p>
<p> "Best hurry it up then huh?" Keith lets him go and he collapses back into the dirt.</p>
<p> "Do whatever you want to me." Lance murmurs.</p>
<p> "Whatever I want?" Keith thrusts in and grinds against that spot inside him. "You really are a perfect little fuck toy aren't you?" He presses his hand against his growth. Lance eagerly rocks his hips against it, torn between wanting to get fucked and wanting to be touched. He goes to balance himself better on his hands but they're still chained around the tree.</p>
<p>     Keith almost pulls out all the way and snaps his hips back into him. Lance throws his head back and screams. He hears it echo out across the wasteland they're surrounded by. Keith doesn't relent, keeping it up. God Lance can practically feel him in the back of his throat from it. He can feel how he bounces against Keith's hips and wonders if it'll leave bruises. He wants it to. He wants to be sore tomorrow, wants to have the reminder of getting fucked so good.</p>
<p> "Doing so well for me." Keith murmurs. "There's just one more thing you have to do."</p>
<p> "Anything!"</p>
<p> "Beg." Keith demands. Lance shudders. With that tone of voice? He'd be a fool to ignore him.</p>
<p> "Please! God yes! Keith, please!" He doesn't even know what it is he's begging for anymore. "Fu--ahhh! Feel so good, I wanna, please please please."</p>
<p> "Please what?" Keith asks.</p>
<p> "I want mmmnn --"</p>
<p> "Want?"</p>
<p> "Want you to fucking cum inside me. Wanna finish myself." Keith moans. The hand against his growth shifts, rubbing against him better with his thrusts.</p>
<p> "I can do that." Keith tells him.</p>
<p> "Please!"</p>
<p> "Should I leave you here after that, be a fuckhole for any other bandits that pass by?"</p>
<p> "Nononono." He can feel tears building up in his eyes.</p>
<p> "No of course not --ahh fuck-- Been too good for that." Keith's hips stutter for a moment. "Want you all to myself now."</p>
<p> "God yes. Please. Take me. Keep me. Fuck me." He pleads.</p>
<p> "Then show me, nice and hard, how you cum darlin'."</p>
<p>     And something in Lance snaps. He's never finished so hard, so unashamedly loud before. It doesn't even stop either. It crests from one orgasm into the next until his whole body is shaking.</p>
<p> "Fuckin perfect." Keith groans and thrusts a few more times before pulling Lance tight against him and spilling inside. He rocks his hips, milking the sensation until he slips out. Lance sobs, overwhelmed and feeling so good. Keith rubs his back.</p>
<p> "You okay?"</p>
<p> "Yeah." He chokes out.</p>
<p> "Good tears?" Keith asks.</p>
<p> "Yes."</p>
<p> "Okay." He presses a kiss to his hip. Keith stands up, and walks around him. Then his arms are falling to the ground. He helps him stand back up on shaking legs.</p>
<p> "Fuck that's hot."</p>
<p> "Hnn?" Lance prompts.</p>
<p> "I'm just dripping out of you, all down your thighs." Keith murmurs and Lance glances at his legs. He whimpers when he sees the milky fluid staining his skin.</p>
<p>     When he looks back up at Keith there's still a hunger there. Lance can feel his body twitch with interest in it.<br/>
They fuck against the tree once more before going back to the castleship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>